Torn Between Two Brothers
by 1TreeHillFan
Summary: When Haley is dating one of the Scott brothers but can't help but go back to the other. Who will she choose? I own nothing, all rights belong to the creators of the show
1. Chapter 1

As I sat across from the beautiful blue eyed man in front of me, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to be dating my best friend.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna grab another drink, what do you want?"

"I'll have a margarita please" I said before he smiled and turned away.

Tric was as busy as usual, with most of the people who I went to high school with hanging out here. It helped that my boyfriend was related to one of the owners, it meant the drinks were flowing without having to worry about going into debt.

Looking around I could see Mouth and Chase behind the bar, with Skills sat on a bar stool talking to them with the rest of the basketball team. Don't think about it Haley, you're out with your boyfriend, forget about that. I took a deep breath, averting my eyes to the dance floor where I could see Brooke and Peyton dancing with Julian and Owen. I looked at them wishing my boyfriend could just be as carefree as that, that he would let us dance together in public and touch each other. But no, Mr Scott was a conservative man; after all he was very well known and had a certain image to maintain to the paparazzi.

I twirled the top of my cherry stem from my last cocktail in my hand, before placing it in my mouth to tie a knot. I noticed him walking back over just as I was finishing.

"Thanks babe," I said he set my drink on the table.

"What the hell are you doing acting like a slut tying a cherry stem with your tongue in front of people? I have a reputation to uphold you know."

"I'm sorry Luke, I was just bored without you, I'm sorry," I said, moving closer to him in the booth so I could put my hand on his knee to reassure him.

"Whatever Haley, I'm not even in the mood anymore; I have to meet with my publisher tomorrow to start on the sequel for Ravens. I'll just see you when I see you okay?"

"Wait Luke, I'll come with you," I said, gathering my purse and standing.

"Haley I just want to be on my own, I can't have you act like this around me."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I just need to decide what I want," he said before grabbing hit jacket and walking out of the club without another word.

What was he talking about? I was playing with a cherry stem for fucks sake it wasn't like I was dancing on the tables or sitting with my legs spread wide without underwear on. His boring bullshit was really starting to get on my nerves, but he's my best friend, and I know how much his career meant to him from the beginning. _Suck it up Haley, it's a one time thing, he just needs to calm down. _

I decided to go sit with Skills and the team in order to cheer myself up, heck at least with them I knew I would have fun without playing fifth wheel to Peyton and Brooke with their boyfriends. Chace saw me approaching the bar with my now empty margarita glass before pouring me another as I sat next to Skills.

"Yo, H James, what's up with you girl? You don't look too happy" Skills asked as I began nursing my margarita.

"Well," I said turning to the rest of the team, "I've had a shitty day, are you boys going to show me a good time?"

"You bet!" Vegas shouted, pushing past Tim so he could drape his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay Mr Bar Man, we will have a tray of tequila shots and keep them coming!" I shouted.

Mouth sent a toothy grin back at me before turning to grab the bottle of tequila as Chace lined up a ridiculous amount of shot glasses. That's when I saw him walk into the bar from the corner of my eye. He looked yummy as always, with his jeans and a black shirt which accentuated his bulging muscles. He caught my eye and smirked before coming over.

"Dude! You made it, and you brought Battle!" Vegas said before drawing Nathan into a man hug.

"And what is going on here?" Nathan asked, looking at me whilst I looked down at the bar where the shots were slowly being filled.

"We're doing shots!" Skills shouted, "H James needed cheering up."

"Is that so?" Nathan asked before sitting on my other side, "Well I will help in any way I can." He said, his heated gaze causing me to squirm slightly in my seat. I decided to brush it off and act cool and collected.

"Then here you go, take a shot!" I said passing him a tequila shot with some salt and a lime.

"What are we drinking to?" He said, quirking his eyebrow at me.

"Trouble," I said playfully before licking the salt off my hand and downing the shot before sucking the lime.

He smirked in response before doing the shot himself.

"More please Chace!" Vegas hollered, "We want to see little miss James get off her tits!"

"I know you were not just talking about my boobs Vegas!" I said with mock shock.

"Well James, you do have quite a rack!" he responded.

I felt a hand on the small of my back at that moment before Nathan leaned close to my ear, "He's right you know, and what you're wearing only makes them look so much better."

I looked down at my tight black bodycon dress with a sweetheart neckline which I have to admit does make my boobs sit up and look inviting. I paired them with a pair of 4 inch Louboutins and red lipstick to go with my big curls. I look up to see his eyes raking over my body and once again I involuntarily shiver before leaning over the bar to pick up another tequila shot. Just as I was lifting it to my mouth I felt a hand stop it and place it back on the bar. I sent Nathan a pointed look before realising that the rest of the team were occupied talking to some girls across the room, noticing that some of them were ex cheer leaders.

"Hales, I think you've forgotten how to do a tequila shot, look I'll show you," he said before leaning into my neck and licking a path where my neck and shoulder met.

He then proceeded by picking up the salt shaker and sprinkling it on the patch of skin he had just licked. He then licked the same patch of skin again before downing the shot and taking the lime in his mouth. My breathing increased to exponential levels. I was pressing my thighs together in an attempt to calm down the throbbing I currently felt. He'd barely touched me and I was like a pool on the floor. I could feel my face heating up and decided to play my own game in return.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that here, otherwise I wanted be able to handle it and might have to go and Brooke myself in the ladies room," I said, whilst my hand began tracing the bulge that was forming in his jeans.

"I could help you."

"Or you could get up and dance with me, and then we see what happens," I said, before getting up and walking to the dance floor, feeling Nathan hot on my heels.

When we reached the dance floor, the speakers were booming out Rihanna 'Please Don't Stop The Music'. I pulled Nathan behind me, placing his hands on my hips whilst I began to grind against him. As the song continued I move my hands over his, moving them up and down from the top of my thighs to my hips giving him a chance to feel me. He groaned in my ear before moving his hands to my ass and squeezing slightly, then he grabbed my waist and turned me around so our chests were flushed against each other.

"If we keep doing this I think you know what's going to happen, I'm going to blow my load in public," he breathed in my ear.

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" I pouted back.

"So I'm going to leave so I can take care of this, I'll see you soon," he said, before unlocking his hands from around my waist.

I leaned close to his ear, my hand on his chest. "You don't want my help taking care of it?"

"Let's go!" He growled before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of Tric and hailing a cab once we were outside.

"Your place or mine?" he said once we were in the taxi.

"Yours," I said before sucking on his neck. He groaned before he mumbled the taxi driver his address and put his hand on my thigh, rubbing circles over the clinging material.

I continued to suck vehemently on his neck, determined to leave a mark, knowing that Nathan wouldn't give a damn. I moved my hands from his shoulder down his broad chest, feeling the muscles flex and tense under my hands. His hand continued to trace my thigh, whilst his other reached my neck and tilted my head up so that he could kiss me. His tongue snaked between my lips before it locked with mine, battling for dominance. I was getting hotter as time went by, barely registering the fact that the taxi had pulled up outside Nathan's house.

"Okay lovebirds, time to go before I see a free show!"

Nathan leaned forward passing the taxi driver an obscene amount of money. "Keep the change!" He said before opening the car door and practically dragging me out. He picked me up so that my legs wrapped round his waist before walking us to the front door, knowing that we wouldn't make it there quite so fast if I had to walk in my heels.

He quickly fumbled with the door before unlocking it and kicking it shut behind us. He pushed me up against the door, still in his arms, kissing me as he turned the lock so that nobody would interrupt us. I kissed him back fervently whilst grabbing his shoulders pulling his body closer into my own whilst supporting my own body weight. His hands gripped my thighs tightly before moving to cradle my ass as Nathan walked us to deposit me on the couch. I pulled his face down quickly to reattach his lips to mine whilst raking my nails over his biceps, feeling the muscles clench as he moved to hold himself above me as we continued to make out. He broke apart so that we could catch our breath, before moving to the column of my throat to kiss his way down my chest.

"Not here," I breathed, "… bed…. Your bedroom."

Nathan smirked at me, picking me up before reconnecting our lips. I struggled to breathe, his mouth moved against mine as if it was the last time we were ever going to kiss. **Which it should have been**. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake Nathan. He had gotten under my skin. He had wormed his way into my head and was beginning to do the same to my heart. I pushed those feelings aside when I felt myself being lowered onto the bed below.

Nathan was standing catching his breath giving me the perfect chance to check him out. My eyes feasted upon him, his mid-wash jeans which fit his butt perfectly, his black long sleeve shirt which made his muscles look huge and his shoulders look amazing. As my eyes moved to his face, I saw him staring at me with a look of lust and desire, it was at that point that I let a breathy moan escape, which Nathan had obviously heard as he then pulled me up by my arm before sucking on my neck. I moaned louder, moving my hands to the tops of his shoulders gripping them, before moving my hands to his chest so I could undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Hales," he groaned, as I raked my nails across his now bare chest, before leaning and kissing my way down it. He put his hands on either side of my neck before pulling my head up so we could kiss again. I was beginning to feel lightheaded from his kisses and I desperately needed something from him, so I moved my hand to the buckle of his jeans which I began to undo. Nathan took this as a sign, and without breaking the kiss, kicked his sneakers off. I pulled away from his kiss, so I could concentrate on undoing his zipper and release his obvious bulge from its confines.

"Hales, please, I need you," He whispered in my ear before tugging it between his teeth. With that I quickly pulled his jeans down before he stepped out of them.

"Just relax," I said once I had pushed him down on the bed.

He looked at me with his brow furrowed, but once I started to pull the bobby pins out of my hair, he realised what I was doing. Once the pins were out I moved to take my necklace off, which I placed on his cabinet alongside my bracelet. I then stood in front of him, and whilst he stared at me with that heated gaze, I grabbed the hem of my dress in my hands before peeling it off over my body until I was left only in my black lace bra and thong with my heels still on my feet. His eyes became wider and somehow a darker shade of blue, his hands twitched by his side as he itched to touch me. I kicked the heels of before sauntering over to him and straddling his lap before grabbing hold of his face and kissing him.

He stood up of the bed and turned back round, placing me so he could resume kissing me whilst being on top.

"You are so hot Hales," he said, kissing the column of my throat. He began nibbling and sucking on it so powerfully, I was sure he was trying to leave a mark, so I had to pull his head back up to mine, teasing his bottom lip with my teeth before resuming our kiss once again. I moved my hands to trail down his back and grab that absolutely gorgeous butt of his.

"Off… Nathan… Take it off" I stuttered, unsure of what exactly I wanted him to take off. He unhooked the back of my bra before sliding the straps down my arms and pulling it from my body. I immediately pressed our chest against each other, kissing his neck and he shook his boxers from his body. My had instinctively then wrapped around his cock, which I began to pump up and down.

"Hales… you gotta stop… you're killing me."

I released my grip and grabbed his hands before putting them of the waistline of my thong. He took the hint and began to moved down the bed as he pulled them off me. He didn't crawl back up the bed like I expected, instead he spread my legs and moved between my thighs before delving his tongue into my core. Throwing my head back, I clutched the sheets in an attempt to get some control. I was moaning loudly now, moving my hands to the back of Nathans head, holding him to me as he continued to lick the most intimate part of me. My hips were beginning to buck wildly despite Nathans hold on them, and I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I got there.

"Come on Hales.." Nathan said before plunging two fingers inside me massaging my sweet spot. With that I let go, riding the wave as Nathan climbed back up my body, kissing it as he went before kissing me soundly.

"You're so beautiful," he said, moving his hand to the swell of my hip, brushing it which caused me to shiver involuntarily.

"My turn," I winked, as I began moving from underneath him.

He stopped me from moving before saying, "Hales, I need you too much right now, please, I need to be inside of you."

"I need you too" I moaned, grabbing his cock and positioning him so he was just outside of my entrance.

In one swift movement he was inside me, rocking his hips back and forth at a frenzied pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist, digging my ankles into the base of his spine, encouraging him to go deeper and faster. He took the hint and picked up the pace which in turn had my eyes rolling to the back of my head. I moaned loudly once more before pushing his mouth towards mine in order to quiet myself. He returned the kiss with just as much passion, plunging his tongue into my mouth so that it tangled with my own. He unwrapped my legs from around his waist and put them over his shoulders, so that he was now hitting deeper spots inside of me.

I knew now it was only a matter of time before I was going to come again and I wanted him to get there with me, so I began to talk into his ear which I know always turned him on.

"You feel so good Nathan."

"Only you can make me feel like this."

"Come on baby, let go."

All my words of encouragement seemed to be working as he groaned and as soon as I began to writhe and moan in pleasure, Nathan also let his orgasm take over him whilst slowing down the pace of his thrusts. He pulled out of me before flopping down on the bed next to me, pulling me into his chest.

I idly began to trace circles on his chest with my index finger, and then moved so I could kiss where my fingers had been.

"That was amazing babe," I said, before moving to kiss him on the lips.

He pulled away before moving so I couldn't see his face.

"It always is," he replied solemnly.

"Nathan…."

He turned to look at me straight in the eye.

"Haley, when are you going to realise that being with my brother isn't what's right for you?"

And with that, he got up and walked into the ensuite bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been half an hour and Nathan still hadn't returned from the bathroom. I had heard the water running to signal that he was taking a shower and I began to doubt that he would ever come out. I decided I would give him to calm down without having to see me so I quickly scribbled a note to him and left it on the pillow on his side of the bed before making the bed, gathering my clothes and leaving.

**_I'm sorry for everything. I hope I see you soon. Hales x_**

As I walked from his apartment, I couldn't hold back the tears I had been holding in ever since Nathan had confronted me. I too, had been questioning why I was with Lucas when I didn't have the kind of relationship with him that I longed for. Lucas had been my male best friend since the age of three; it was only when we met Peyton and Brooke that I grew closer to Brooke, who became my best friend.

Lucas was ideal on paper, he was clever, good looking, he never failed to make me laugh, but I never got butterflies when I was around him and I didn't see those fireworks when we kissed. I thought maybe it was because people had exaggerated this whole being in love thing, but when Nathan had touched me, I got shivers all over my body, I couldn't keep my breathing under control and I sure as hell couldn't control myself.

I decided against hailing a cab, deciding I would rather have time to think on my own in the peace of Tree Hill with the streets being completely deserted. I decided to walk to the park where Luke and I first met and sat upon the swing where Lucas had first seen me. Granted, when he saw me I wasn't actually on the swing, I was on my ass under the swing after falling off. We instantaneously became best friends after he defended me when Rachael called me an ugly duckling, which at the age of three made me bawl my eyes out. Since then Luke had always been looking out for me. He had protected me from boys since I first started to mature, and in return I protected him from any desperate or slaggy girls.

Lucas and Brooke had dated briefly in our sophomore year of high school, but that was non-stop drama because at the time the wild Brooke Davis didn't want to be in a serious relationship and was more after a 'friends with benefits' situation. Lucas was never that kind of guy, being raised by Karen had given him a traditional outlook on life and relationships, and called it off with Brooke. Since then, Lucas had always said he wished he could have a relationship with a nice girl who he shared a lot in common with but it wasn't until our 3rd year at Duke that Luke and I had got together. It had been roughly 18 months since we had first got together. The early days were great and we still had good times, they were just less frequent than what they had been in the beginning. I assumed it was because of the stress that Lucas was under, with writing his second book and Ravens possibly being made into a movie; I couldn't blame him for having a shorter fuse than usual.

I smiled at the memory, I smiled at the majority of the other memories me and Luke had shared, we had never been able to stay angry at each other for too long. With Luke it was easy, we continued to act like we did when were best friends plus everything that comes with a relationship. I never felt like I had to put effort into my relationship with him, or that I had to make myself look amazing every day in order to please him. With Nathan, it was the complete opposite.

Nathan had always had a reputation of being a ladies man, of having dated a million girls, though not dated in the same sense as what me and Luke are dating, I meant Nathan had taken many girls out on a date, or he was known for hooking up with girls at parties. Nathan and I had never shared the type of relationship that Luke and I have, Nathan was always with the popular crowd in High School, although we saw each other on occasions. From the first time, or before, Nathan had always made me nervous. But I knew that the one thing that accompanied Nathan was drama, and I couldn't deal with that, not after things being so easy with Luke.

I walked to the River Court, where me and Lucas spent most of our afternoons after school and weekends. Back before we had met Brooke and Peyton, it was just me and the boys; Skills, Junk, Fergie and Mouth. I walked to the tree by the waterfront where we had carved in our names and then underneath where Lucas had drawn our names with 'BFF' underneath it. I traced my fingers over the lines, yearning for Lucas to act the same with me now as he had back then. Wishing I was the only girl that he could look at in that way, I mean, I wasn't blind, I had seen him look at the odd girl when we were out together, but chose to brush it off assuming it was something all men did. Nathan looked at girls all the time, but the other night, his eyes hadn't left me. _STOP IT HALEY._

I made it back to mine and Brooke's apartment, throwing myself down on my bed after changing into my pyjamas. I closed my eyes willing myself to sleep, however it was not happening. I decided I needed to talk to one of them in order to stop my brain from stressing out so much. I got my phone from my bedside table and typed:

_**"I'm sorry for what happened, I want to sort this out. Can I meet you at some point? H x"**_

I sent the message before shutting my phone off and letting sleep overtake me.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at Karen's café waiting for him to arrive. I was nervous that he had asked to meet me here; after all there was a high chance of the other Scott being here, after all, his mother owned half of the café. I had no idea what I was going to say to him, I sat twiddling my thumbs as I looked nervously between the window and the door.

Across the road I saw him; he made his way over to the café, looking down the length of the street to see any passers-by who caught his attention. As I was watching, a certain redhead leapt in front of him, and struck up a conversation. My anger rose and I couldn't help but wonder if it was just because I absolutely detested her or whether it was because of jealousy. A smile crept across my face when I saw him quickly dismiss her before walking in to the café.

"Hey mum, can I get a cup of coffee and a slice of pie?" he asked.

"Sure sweetie, I'll bring them over to you, you've kept that little lady waiting long enough," Karen said, before pointing at me and walking into the kitchen.

He walked over to me slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor the entire way. As he sat down I smiled kindly at him before opening my mouth to speak. Just as the words were about to come out, he held up his hand to stop me.

"Hales, I'm sorry for how I treated you last night, I don't know where my head was at. I'm just stressed with the book and the movie, I know Julian is my friend and practically your cousin but he's taking the piss when it comes to making the movie. He hasn't even got the money together for me to start the casting process and the set we were going to use has fell through. I was out of line, and I realised that sometimes I take you for granted and just assume that you will be there for me no matter what. I don't want us to break up, heck, I don't know why I said I need to figure out what I want, because I know what I need and right now I just need someone who will help keep me sane through all this bullshit," he said, barely pausing to take a breath in-between sentences.

I didn't know what to say back to him. I mean, I was still confused about what my feelings towards him were as well as my feelings towards Nathan, but I decided that until my mind was clear I would continue to be Luke's girlfriend. Some of the things he had said had been incredibly sweet, but I couldn't help and think that he was using the same excuses over and over again. I mean, I was stressed out with work, what with balancing producing Mia's CD on Peyton's label with working at the High School, but I still managed without wanting to bite his head off. Plus, I didn't know whether I wanted him to want to be with me just because I kept him sane, I wanted him to want me because I was all that he needed.

At that moment, I could have told him everything about Nathan, about how I was conflicted in how I felt about him. In the end, I took the easy route.

"You're on probation Mr. You owe be big for not punching you for being such an asshole."

"Anything babe, how about mini golf later followed by a date at the River Court?" he asked, smiling widely.

I could hardly refuse, I mean what was I supposed to say in return?

"Sounds like a good start, plus I will kind of be kicking your ass, I mean I am mini golf champion of Tree Hill."

"Well Bunny, be prepared to lose that title, I've been practising on the makeshift course on the roof!"

"I think you forget Rocket Roe, that I worked here for the majority of High School and when I came back for any breaks during college," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"But I do have natural athletic ability, and let's be honest Hales, you don't," he said winking at me before biting into his cookie.

"Okay Eugene, you fail to remember that I passed gym just fine, even without your help!" I said, throwing a sugar cube from my latte at him.

"Oh yeah, how the hell did you manage to do that?"

**Flashback…**

_It felt like I had been shooting for ages and still the ball had not yet gone through the hoop._

_"Stupid damn ball!" I yelled throwing the ball as hard as I could against the floor._

_"Woah, someone is getting a bit too frustrated!" a voice cajoled._

_I turned around to see Nathan picking up the ball that I had sent rolling in my rage._

_"The stupid ball doesn't want to go in the hoop!" I retorted._

_"Well Hales, I doubt you're throwing the ball anywhere near the hoop. Why are you playing ball in the first place?"_

_"I need to pass gym," I said grabbing the ball from off him._

_He smirked. _

_"Haley James is struggling to pass a class? I don't believe it!"_

_"Well it's true, I'm not very coordinated."_

_"Show me," he said, pointing towards the net._

_I rolled my eyes before turning back to the basket, and bouncing the ball twice on the floor. I lifted my arms above my head before using all my power to throw the ball, which travelled all of about a metre before plummeting to the ground. Behind me, I heard a roar of laughter before turning to see Nathan holding his sides._

_"Was that your jump shot? It was pathetic!" he said in between his laughs. _

_"Get lost if you're just going to ridicule me!"_

_"I see you're not failing English," he said before smirking once more. _

_"I hear you are," I said before quirking my eyebrow at him._

_"So I'm not exactly smart. Tell you what, I help you pass gym, you help me pass English. Deal?"_

_"Fine!"_

_He placed the ball in my hands before stepping behind me and grabbing my hips to angle me towards the basket. I immediately tensed at the sensation I felt with his hands all over me. _

_"Keep your hips in this position, relax them otherwise you'll be too stiff to shoot" he instructed._

_That was easy for him to say, he didn't have hot Scott's hands all over him. My breathing had picked up and I was desperately trying to calm down. That all went out of the window as soon as he put his hands over mine to position the ball correctly. _

_"Now when you shoot, you need to follow through with your hands and flick them at the finish, kind of like you're putting your hands in a cookie jar."_

_I laughed at his description before turning my head back towards the basket._

_"Relax your hips and knees again they've tensed. And then just shoot."_

_The ball left my hands which flicked at the finish. The ball hit the backboard before circling the hoop and finally going through. I jumped in the air throwing my hands up before launching myself at Nathan hugging him._

_"Thank you!"_

_"No problem James, but this does mean that you have to tutor me for English."_

_"Okay Scott, tomorrow morning at the dock, 6:30 sharp."_

_"I'll see you tomorrow then, keep practising," Nathan said before winking and walking off._

**End of Flashback**

"Hey Hales, where you at?"

"Sorry Luke I was just daydreaming, so shall we say six tonight?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, shall I just see you at the course, I mean I could pick you up but I have a meeting with my editor so that might be difficult…"

"Luke it's okay, I'll just see you there alright?" I said, standing up and kissing him on the cheek before walking out of the door from the café once we had confirmed our plans.

Little did I know that a certain other Scott had seen the entire exchange.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked after the café after meeting Luke, knowing that I had to see Nathan. At the exact moment I was pulling out my phone to text him, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew who the hand belonged to without even having to turn around; there was only one person on the planet that sent sparks through my entire body. I knew by the fact that he had grabbed my shoulder, rather than shouting me, that he had seen what had occurred between me and Luke.

I closed my eyes, still keeping my back to him.

"It's not what you think," I virtually whispered.

He walked around so he was now stood in front of me.

"Then what is it like Haley, are you still with my brother even though you know that there is something between us still!"

I knew that I would never be able to shake the connection that Nathan and I had, that we had always shared ever since that day on the River Court. Nathan had never let me forget how I always went back to him no matter how hard I tried to stay away. I couldn't help myself, his touch made me weak, his eyes were a beautiful baby blue unlike Luke's murky blue/grey colour. I needed to stop comparing the two, stop thinking about what I thought was best for me and what I actually wanted or needed. Ever since we first met, Nathan had been a breath of fresh air. He challenged me, he excited me, he changed the way that I viewed life.

_Flashback…_

_"You're late."_

_"That's because Hales, I took the liberty of getting you your favourite, a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows as well as a banana nut muffin and a packet of brown sugar," Nathan said, passing me my drink before placing his bag at the table and sitting down._

_"Teacher's pet," I said, sticking my tongue out._

_"That's your job nerd, lets just get started hey? Lord knows I need as much help as I can get, I'm failing in more than this."_

_"Nathan, I'll help you, whatever you need, okay?"_

_"All this just for helping you put a ball through a hoop?"_

_"No," I said, "All this because we're friends and I know how much basketball means to you and how much you need to get your academics up in order to be eligible."_

_"Thanks Hales, and thanks for letting me vent to you the other day about Dan, he just drives me a little crazy is all."_

_"No problem, so where do you want to start?"_

_"Well, I was reading the play we were assigned last week and I mean I just don't get it? Why does Valjean pay the Thenardiers' in order to look after Cosette?" he asked, pointing to the relevant part of Les Miserables._

_"Valjean feels guilty because Cosette's mother, Fantine, had to become a prostitute after Valjean's foreman fired her from his business. When Fantine became a prostitute in order to pay for Cosette's care, she caught syphilis which is what killed her. I think that Valjean feels responsible for the fact that Cosette is without a mother and wants to provide her with at least one stable parent figure."_

_"I thought maybe he was just weird."_

_"You're weird!" I retorted._

_"Says the one who knows the book cover to cover!"_

_"Les Mis is a classic musical okay? I had to learn it cover to cover, I performed it!"_

_"So does that mean you like sing and stuff?"_

_"Yes Nathan, I sing and stuff."_

_"Well, looking like that, I'm sure you have the voice of an angel."_

_End of flashback._

_"Not here, can we talk back at my place?" I asked._

"Lead the way."

We walked in an awkward silence for the few blocks it took to get back to mine and Brooke's apartment. I threw my handbag down, and took my coat off before turning to look at Nathan. His eyes raked over my body, even though I was only dressed in skinny jeans and a grey tank top with a lace trim, Nathan was drinking me in.

"I don't want him," I said, looking him dead in the eye.

"But I thought…"

"I know what you thought, it's what Luke thinks too," I said, gesturing for him to come and sit beside me.

He walked over to me before sitting down slightly out of reach.

"I…" he began, before I cut him off.

"Just let me say this. Yes, I have said to Luke that I will stay with him, and no, it's not what you think. I am only doing this because right now Luke is stressed about publishing the second part of Ravens, with it being on demand because of the movie being made. I don't want to be the reason that he can't finish his best seller. Do I love Luke? Yes. Am I in love with Luke? No. I don't think I ever have been and I don't think I ever will be. I just wanted to be so bad. I wanted to be distracted by him because I'm scared. I'm scared of you and the way you make me feel and how I don't think I can control myself around you. I will break it off with Luke when the time is right and when I know he won't hate me. I know that's selfish of me how I'm with him while I want you but I just need you to know that I'm not in love with him, okay? And I don't want to be with him in a romantic sense, because at the end of the day he isn't you!"

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes which were shining back at me. I saw them darken before giving him a nervous smile. In one movement, he had pushed me onto the couch so I was lay on my back before kissing me with everything he had.

"You are the sweetest, most considerate person ever," he said. "I'm the complete opposite, sleeping with my brother's girl, not only that but falling for her in the process!"

"Nathan, I'm anything but considerate. There was a me and you before there was ever a me and Luke, and there would have been an us this entire time if it hadn't been for that fucking Rach-ho."

Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter, i just wanted to post an update. Thank you for the reviews and don't worry it is a NALEY fiction so they will end up together eventually. We are going to be finding out more of their history as well as hearing more from Brooke/Owen and Peyton/Julian plus be prepared for another member of the show to make an appearance within the next few chapters.


End file.
